It Wasn't Meant To Be, It Just Happened
by RemyLovely
Summary: Draco was looking down but I could still see his expression. Disgust and.. Fear? While my father described the death eaters, he portrayed Draco as confident and courageous. So I never expected fear featuring through his face. DISCONTINUED.
1. Pretense Adoration

_**This story takes place in HBP. Bianca Napalo was suddenly forced into the world of death eaters. She was ordered by Voldemort to attend Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy so she can make sure that he accomplishes his mission. To kill Dumbledore. Problems will start to surface, plans will be backfired, the hatred towards each other will start to fade away and become something else that they have never wanted to pursue... **_

_**I do not own the Harry Potter series, obviously. **_

-----------------

Bianca's POV

"One Dragonfruit please." I called to bartender.

The past few days have been unbelievably atrocious and what I need right now is a spicy, delicious drink. I sighed. This place looks disgusting. As I looked around, spider webs seemed to be plastered on chairs, walls, and all the other inanimate objects I could find. The wooden floor was starting to rot and the table that my arms are resting on is sticky. I would've gone to a nicer place, but my desperation of a drink overtook me.

"Here you go, miss." The hideous bartender smiled a toothless smile and winked at me. I glared at him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Don't try to practice your stupid flirting skills with me, you disgusting bloke." He stared at me in shock and raised both his arms in surrender.

I pushed him back hard and he unfortunately hit the wall of bottles. Fear suddenly vanished through him and looked at me with piercing eyes.

"Get out."

I growled inwardly. I stood up from my stool and pushed everything that blocked my way.

" WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! I OUGHT TO-" I slammed the door behind me and walked briskly through the streets of Diagon Alley.

My parents never expected their child to be so angry and be filled with evil and malevolence. By the looks of me, people always say how innocent I look with my rosy cheeks and stunning amber eyes that should've been on a pleasant, nice girl. But it wasn't my fault. If they weren't out all the time, serving their "Glorious Voldemort", I wouldn't have inherited this ugly personality from my babysitter who died when I was 12. Being a death eater is not what I wanted to do, but where else would I go if I tried to run away? Being with a wealthy family has its advantages. Throughout my whole life, I lived with my babysitter in London. I never visited the wizarding world, because.. Well, I guess my parents had some strange reason that it was best for me to learn magic in the muggle world than here. When the nanny died, I decided to live with my best friend, Marla. My life was so great there, but my parents just had to drag me along in this ugly, disgusting place.

"Why hello there!" I turned around and stared at the man who called for me. "Would you like to see something very cool?!"

"No."

I turned back around and continued my walk. I just had 5 minutes left and then I have to go back to the meeting. My parents are introducing me to the other death eaters. I really didn't want to, because I already knew them. I begged my father to tell me all about them and I mean showing me pictures and describing every single detail. My father decided to just do the _rapidforward _spell so he could explain me every thing in just 15 minutes. Fortunately enough, the spell makes me remember what he said forever.I needed to know who they are before I go to the house. I'm strange like that. Actually, I know a lot things that are happening here in the Wizarding World. I guess I just want to fit in. I rounded up to the corner when suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"OH! Sorry!" I looked up to see the one that annoyed me even more.

Ah.. Harry Potter. The boy who lived. I snorted at him. He looked at me in bewilderment. Why is everyone fussing over this guy? His red-headed friend looked at me like I'm some kind of prize. I rolled my eyes and pushed them out of my way.

"What's with her?" I heard Ronald Weasley say.

I turned to my right and walked down the little, narrowed alley. At the end, I see a black door. I sighed. I really don't want to do this. Finally I was in front of it. I turned the knob and I let myself in.

"Ah, there you are, darling!" I looked at my mother and said nothing. She rushed towards me and closed the door. I was too nervous to reply back.

"Where did you go, Bia?"

" I just needed something to drink." I said quietly.

"Why, isn't she a pretty thing!" I turned around and saw Bellatrix. I groaned mentally. Why do I have to be stuck with this crazy git? She walked towards me and she smiled maliciously.

" You ready to do some things that you've never dreamed of doing?" Bellatrix laughed evilly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Please. I was born to do this." I replied back, confidently. All this nervousness vanished away. She was starting to piss me off.

"Oh stop your teasing, Trix." A hand fell on my shoulders and I jumped. I quickly turned around and glared at Fenrir Greyback.

"Your daughter's a feisty one, isn't she?" He let go of my shoulder and faced my father, Roland.

"She definitely is." Roland smirked. I rolled my eyes. I looked around the room. Everything was so dark-looking and had a very eerie sense to this room. I shuddered. I'm beginning to hate my life. To my left, Amycus Carrow, Rodolphis LeStrange, Mulciber, and Peter Pettigrew were all bundled up together in one couch. Their looks made the environment even more frightening.

There was a knock at the door.

" Answer the door, Napalo." Amycus addressed to me. I frowned.

"Why do I have to answer it?"

"Because you're the closest, you dimwit." She growled back fiercely. I mumbled back angrily to myself and walked towards the door. The visitor knocked once again and I quickly opened it.

I have never seen such shiny golden-white hair. He looked down at me, eyebrows raised. Lucius Malfoy. He looked so intimidating that I had to look away. "If you could kindly move aside, Miss Napalo, my son and I would like to go inside." His son? But he's by himself. I did what he requested and he strides into the room. Oh.. His son was behind him all this time.

He had the same features as his father. Golden-white hair, piercing gray eyes, strong cheek-bone structure, very white-skinned, and wore a buttoned black coat that was up to his throat.

Draco Malfoy was undeniably gorgeous.

Once they both got inside, I closed the door. Well.. Accidentally slammed it. Draco turned his head and glowered at me.

"Stop being so loud, you moron. You might cause attention to us." He scornfully said.

I changed my mind. His personality made him hideous.

"Shove off." I shot back. He was probably going to say something rude when suddenly Lucius hit him on the back of his head with a cane.

"Don't be rude, Draco. You're being disrespectful." Draco glared at me once more and finally walked away from me.

"Now that everyone's here, we need to go. Our Lord wants us to speak with him to form some plans. And of course, meet our newest member." Rodolphis suddenly declared and everyone in the room looked at me. I looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"Everyone gather around." We did as we were told and surrounded Bellatrix. She put her hands together, with her wand in between, and started whispering intensely fast.

"Quickly, grab onto me!" She whispered harshly.

Everything happened so quickly. First, everyone ran and grabbed onto her. Then all of a sudden, I feel like I'm falling into an endless black hole without being able to breathe.

"Ooof!" I slammed my butt on the ground. I started to panic. Where is everyone?! Suddenly a blinding red light appeared above me and my fellow death eaters slowly drifted to the ground. I felt heat rising in my cheeks. Great, I'm the only one that looked like an idiot. I quickly stood up.

"You all right, dear?" My mother walked to me and brushed something off my shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine." I replied back with an irritated tone.

I looked at my surroundings. It seemed like we were underground. Or like, we're in some kind of cave. A huge one in fact. I shuddered. It's too dark here.

"Bianca Napalo." I froze.

"It's a pleasure to have you here." The dark, booming voice declared.

I turned around. There he was, sitting on a black-stoned throne. The dark lord that I'm about to serve.

_-----------------_

_Yay, I'm done with the first chapter! I know, there isn't any romance between Draco and Bianca yet. But there shouldn't be any rush! Where's the fun in that?! Stay tuned for the next chapter. [;_


	2. Horrid Revenge

_**It's still Bianca's POV, because I think it's better for you guys to know how she felt during her first encounter with Voldemort. But no worries, Draco's POV will come throughout the end of this chapter. Enjoy. **_

-------------

"Come here, Bianca."

I stayed where I was. I was too frightened to move.

"Go on." My father pushed me gently. I sensed anxiety in his voice. A few seconds passed by and I still haven't moved.

"Do I have to drag you here myself?" Voldemort stated, annoyance filled his voice. Terrified of what he might do to me, I slowly walked to him, my eyes never leaving his pale face.

He motioned his right hand with one swift move and I gasped. Abruptly, I was brought up to the air and felt like invisible hands were grasping onto me very tightly. The invisible hands pushed me down to ground in front of the Dark Lord.

I was so scared that my knees started to feel weak and they buckled down to the dusty floor.

"Ah, kneeling down before your master. A superb way to show adoration."

He laughed and it echoed through the dark cave. Soon, Bellatrix joined him. I _hate _this. Here I am seemingly frail, pathetic, and helpless in front of the most dangerous wizard in the world. No. I will not let him believe that I'm not fit to be a death eater.

I clenched my fists and stood up.

" I apologize for the way I acted. I don't want you to have the impression of me being a small, frail girl. You just.. Took me by surprise, that's all."

He looked at me warily. " Do you want to be here?"

I looked back and watched the other death eaters. Mum was scared stiff. My father just looked at me expectantly, but I could still see the worry for his daughter.

I remember them telling me to _at least _pretend that I was delighted to be his follower.

He hissed angrily. "I've no time for this! Bella, get rid of this worthless child."

I scowled.

I turned to face her and took my wand out. Bellatrix just smiled at me evilly. I grinned back. I'll just prove to him that I should be a death eater. As soon as she saw my grin, she took her wand out as well.

"Wait!" My mother shouted out. I looked at everyone. Greyback and Mulciber seems to be entertained by this situation. Rodolphis watched me intently. He's probably prepared to attack if I ever hurt his precious wife. Pettigrew seemed to be frightened as much as my parents. Lucius and Carrow just looked bored. This probably happened many times.

Draco was looking down but I could still see his expression. Disgust and.. Fear? While my father described the death eaters, he portrayed Draco as confident and courageous.

So I never expected fear featuring through his face. His body was stiff and those ivory fists were clenched.

"I b-beg of you, my Lord. She's my only daughter. Bianca is perfectly competent for this." Tears were falling down Mum's cheeks.

Voldemort stood up and stridden towards my father. He unconsciously took a step back.

"Roland. Look at your child. It's certain that she's not capable to do the tasks that I give to you or the others."

I looked at my father. His eyes stared at Voldemort pleadingly.

"My Lord.. Her mind is not in the right place right now. You know that she's strong enough for this! When you met her as a _baby_, you knew. You had so much faith in her that you've given her the mark right then and there."

I looked at my arm. The sleeve of my shirt was covering it. I put my arm behind me and looked down. As a child, I was always scared too look at it. Even now.

I walked towards Voldemort.

"My Lord," He turned around and glared. " I can assure you that I can accomplish those certain tasks. I'll prove it to you my Lord. What would you like me to do? Steal, Torture, abduct, kill-"

"Kill you say?" He smirked at me.

I said nothing. Bloody hell, why did I say that?

"Well who should you even try to murder? Hmmmm.." He started walking around me.

He stopped on my right. Suddenly, he started to laugh mischievously. "You are such an inspiration, my dear one." He caressed my cheek and I moved my head away from his hand.

Voldemort took a step forward and spread his arms out. "Friends. Come closer and I shall tell you how we can kill Harry Potter."

All of them marched toward Voldemort and surrounded me and him.

--------------------

_Draco's POV_

It was probably the thoughtless and reckless things I've done that made me deserve this. What was that vile wizard thinking about?! _Kill _Dumbledore? ME?

I brushed my hair back angrily with my hands and clenched my teeth. I watched my parents socialize with the other death eaters. After meeting with the Dark Lord, we all went to this secret headquarters whom only us death eaters know about.

I heaved a sigh. How will I be able to do that? Why couldn't Voldemort order me to kill Potter? I burrowed my eyebrows. That would have been much easier. Five years of looking like a wimp in front of those three idiots. Being tormented by that disgusting mud blood and that dirty carrot top. And that git who shouldn't be known as hero. I'm tired of looking like a fool.

I stared at the red carpet.

Well it's not going to happen again this year. I'm not that small, wimpy boy anymore. If those three ever get in my way, I'll _torture _them. They're just thorns in my sides and I think it's time to get rid of them.

I sighed once again. I'm just wasting my time here. I looked around.

Every time I'm here with these gits, all I ever feel are boredom, fear, anger, hatred, annoyance, and all the other emotions that are the opposite of happiness.

I stopped breathing. I heard shuffling in the corner of the living room. Suddenly, I see a black rat running to the other side.

"Avada Kedavra!" I jumped when a beaming light pierced through the rat.

I looked up to see who casted the killing curse. It was Greyback. Of course. He loves to kill. Why didn't Voldemort order him to do it? He smiled at me viciously.

I looked away, utterly disgusted. I felt someone staring at me and turned to my left. On the other side of the room was that girl, Bianca. She was standing by herself, arms crossed, watching me intently.

I stared back, eyebrows raised.

I see her cheeks turn pink and started to look at something else.

I continued to stare at her.

She has dark brown hair that almost look like black. It was just below her breasts. Her eyes are a bright amber color and have natural red lips. I watched her fidgeting with her hands. I guess she felt uncomfortable with me watching her.

I smirked. Suddenly, she looked back at me. Her angelic face became hostile. Bianca walked away and started walking toward the stairs.

Her hips swayed sideways as if she was dancing. Her long, black sleeved shirt lingered onto her very obvious curves and listened to her heels tapping loudly to the wooden floor.

She's probably one of the most beautiful girls that I've ever seen.

I watched her walk up the stairs. She stopped and looked at me again. She whispered something and out of the blue, Pettigrew spilled his fire whiskey on my pants.

"What in the- ooff!" Pettigrew fell on top of me.

"Oh, Draco I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. I was just walking and all of a sudden I tripped onto something! Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Get off me!" I pushed him hard and he fell on the floor.

Everyone was now watching me. I looked up and saw that stupid girl laughing quietly to herself. I growled and pulled my wand out.

"Draco, stop." Father looked at me warningly and I glowered at him.

Bianca continued walking up stairs, smiling, as I put my wand in my pocket again.

Why in the bloody hell is she going to come with me to Hogwarts? As if trying to kill Dumbledore wasn't hard enough to handle. I looked at my stained pants.

I closed my eyes and exhaled out a long breath of air.

"Draco?" I opened my eyes to see Napalo's mother, Reona.

"Yes, Mrs. Napalo?" I replied back questioningly.

Her eyes were filled with apprehension.

"I.. I just wanted to ask you if you could please watch over my daughter? I know Voldemort gave her an easy task, but what you will be doing might hurt her if she gets in the way. So if you could please… Protect her from any harm."

She grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it. Why couldn't that moron be as nice as her mother?

"I will. As long as she doesn't continue to get on my nerves." I said and gritted my teeth when I remembered my stained pants again.

Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry, dear, I'll talk-"

She stopped when I raised my hand up.

"I was just joking, Mrs. Napalo. I will protect her."

Both of us looked up at the sound of someone slamming the door loudly.

And then another slam.

A moment passed by. She finally looked at me.

"Well I thank you again, Draco." She smiled at me genuinely. "You're a good boy."

She looked down and frowned.

Mrs. Napalo moved her hand in a waving motion. I looked where she was looking. The stain was gone.

I sat back down when she walked away from me. I'm really not looking forward to being with that obnoxious girl. Just thinking about it makes me want to hit something. I looked at Pettigrew who was sitting alone on an armchair. Maybe I should hit him to take out some stress.

I looked away and started to rub my temples.

Voldemort just had to give her that stupid task. To make sure that I fullfill my mission.

"Draco." Father called out to me. "Let's go."

I stood up.

"Just a minute, Father. I think I forgot my coat upstairs."

I walked past him and started climbing up stairs. I grinned. No one messes with me..

------------------

_Bianca's POV_

I walked up the stairs with a huge smile on my face. That's what he gets for annoying me. I mean, seriously! How dare he stares at me like that! Just to piss me off.. And that stupid grin of his. Ugh. What _was _that?

"Psst." I stopped.

"Over here.." It whispered again.

I slowly looked to my left.

"HI THERE!" I gasped and put my hand on my mouth, trying not to scream.

There was a huge painting of the most scariest-looking woman in the world! Her eyes were red, hair was in disarray, there was a huge mole on her forehead, and had no eyebrows.

I was too shocked to speak.

"You know.. You shouldn't play with your mind like that. It's not going to help you." She spoke to me in a rough voice.

"Wha.. What are you talking about?" I looked at her as if she was crazy. She probably is.

"You won't be able to resist!" She continued on.

I just watched her.

"Even if you don't voice it, it's still visible through the eyes of ignorance and the known."

I started to get mad so I just left the weird woman in the painting.

"You wish Draco Malfoy would just hold you and be able to kiss his full, warm lips!" She started laughing.

"_EXCUSE ME?!_" I turned around, amazed at what she just said.

"You just loooove the way he protects you. You feel so safe with him!" She started to hyperventilate and giggles were bursting out of her dry lips.

"That's it." I walked towards the painting again and ripped it off the wall.

"Oh you just wish that you could scream out your devotion, but you can't!"

I carried it and started walking to the closet and she laughed as I did so.

" Or else both of you will die." She cackled. I threw the painting inside the closet and slammed the door closed.

I grumbled to myself as I stomped my way to my temporary room. I slammed the door closed and plopped myself on the bed.

I closed my eyes and grabbed a pillow. I screamed as soon as I hovered the pillow over my face.

This day was too much. What was that bloody lady talking about? All those things about Malfoy was such nonsense! I shuddered in disgust.

I sat up when I heard a creaking noise outside.

A few minutes passed and no sound came.

I lay back down and closed my eyes. I started thinking about my encounter with Voldemort, what Hogwarts would be like, and soon after, I drifted off to sleep.

------------

_**YAY, second chapter's finished! (:**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Stay tuned for next chapter.**_


End file.
